


Justice of the Peace

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Candace forgets the Justice of the Peace for Aunt Tiana's wedding, Ferb steps in. one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice of the Peace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: So I'm mostly posting this because there is something in this work that's referenced in the last story of my Of Bullies and Nerds series. You don't have to read this to enjoy/understand the last story in Of Bullies and Nerds, but it might be more fun.
> 
> A/N 2: Occurs directly after the episode Candace's Big Day

"Candace honey, where's the Justice of the Peace?"

"Aw nuts!" Candace grabbed her cell phone, walking off to contact the Justice of the Peace. "Just give me a minute."

"I can do it."

Linda smiled down at her son. "That's sweet honey, but aren't you a little young to be a Justice of the Peace?"

"No, no I'm not." Ferb handed something to Linda.

She took the offered piece of paper, reading it. "This document states that as of June 12, 2009, Ferb Fletcher has been ordained as a minister in the Tri-State area of Danville and as such, is authorized to officiate weddings, bar mitzvahs, justice of the peace ceremonies and baptisms." She frowned. "I don't know…"

"Aw, come on Mom. Ferb's a great Justice of the Peace. He officiated the wedding for the Mayor of Danville." Phineas spoke up.

_"Do you Mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz take Katy the Caddie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to caddy for you every day as long as you both shall live?"_  
"I do."  
"And do you Katy, take Roger Doofenshmirtz to be your lawfully wedded wife and to caddy for him for the rest of his life?"  
"Um…I'll have to get back to you on that." 

Phineas flinched at the memory. "Okay, that one didn't work out so well, but…" he turned to Aunt Tiana and Bob. "Aunt Tiana, you and Bob love each other right?"

"Yes."

"See Mom? They love each other. Plus, Ferb has a certificate right here showing he's an ordained minister."

"I still don't know Phineas."

"Linda, why not? I asked the boys to help and be part of my wedding. They've done a great job so far." Tiana smiled. "I would be honored if Ferb married us off. It would mean a lot to us."

Linda smiled. "Oh alright."

"Great!" Phineas smiled. "Isabella?"

"We're on it Phineas. One podium coming up!"

_Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Dit-Dittly-Da,_  
Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Dit-Dittly-Da,  
Suitty-up, Bootty-up, Dit-Dittly-Da,  
Ditty, Ditty-Da, da-da, da-da-da 

"Podium's all finished Phineas."

"Great!" Phineas turned to Aunt Tiana and Bob. "Aunt Tiana, are you ready to get married?"

"Oh yes! More than anything! Are you ready to get married Bob?"

Bob smiled. "Okay!"

Linda's eyes were wide in shock as Lawrence led her to a seat. "Bu-bu-they built that thing so quick! How-how did it happen? One minute there was no podium and the next—"

"Oh, it's nothing new Darling, they do it all the time," Lawrence assured.

"They do?"

"Oh yes. Quite often actually. Sit down Darling; I'll tell you all about it later."

Phineas stepped up to the podium, looking over the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you know, Aunt Tiana and Bob are getting married today…"

"The stupid Justice of the Peace can't make it today!" Candace slid in next to her Mother. "He's busy marrying other people! He's booked until next June! He's…" She looked up at the podium. "Hey wait a minute. Phineas and Ferb…ooo…they are so bus—"

"Not now honey. Ferb's officiating."

"But Mom—"

"Let it go Candace. It's Tiana and Bob's big day."

"But you're going to punish them right?"

"No."

Candace slumped in her seat. "Fine."

"Do you Tiana Flynn, take Bob Webber to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Ferb nodded, turning to Bob. "And do you, Bob Webber, take Tiana Flynn to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" Bob stared at him. A knowing smile spread across Ferb's face. "In other words, is marrying Tiana Flynn okay with you?"

Bob grinned. "Okay!"

"By the power invested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Bob swooped Tiana up in his arms, twirling her around before dipping and kissing her in front of the crowd.

"Awww!"

\----------------------------------------------------

"Phineas, Ferb, we can't thank you enough. The wedding was perfect. And Ferb, you make one heck of a minister." Aunt Tiana leaned down, kissing Ferb's forehead affectionately.

He blushed. "All in a day's work."

"And Phineas, the way you pulled everything together was amazing." Tiana kissed him too. "You and Ferb make a great team."

"Thanks Auntie T. Like I always say, nobody could ask for a better brother than Ferb."

"And Candace, we—"

"Yeah, yeah. Phineas and Ferb were the heroes. They did everything. Hooray for them. Blah blah blah."

Tiana put a hand on her shoulder. "Actually Candace, I was going to say that you were the biggest help of all."

"I was?"

"Yes. Phineas and Ferb built everything and Ferb married us, but you? Candace, you planned everything. You had everything organized, and while it didn't come out exactly how you planned, it was perfect. You had the cake and the flowers and these french manicures?" Tiana held up her hand, examining her nails in the sunlight. "They're absolutely gorgeous!"

"Awww…thanks Auntie T. Yeah, I guess I was a great help, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were."

"I hate to interrupt the love fest, but we need to get you two lovebirds to the airport." Lawrence walked over to them, motioning toward the car.

Tiana checked her watch. "Oh my gosh, you're right! Bob we have to go! We're going to miss our flight!" She grabbed her bags. "Thanks again for everything kids! We'll see you soon! Come on Bob."

"Okay!"

Phineas, Ferb and Candace walked to the gate, waving. "Good-bye Auntie T! Come back soon!"

"Well, I'm glad that's over with," Candace stated. "Now I'm going to wash the make-up off my face and get ready so I can bust you tomorrow!" She walked off.

"Okay Candace, have fun." Phineas turned to Ferb. "Well Ferb, we pulled off another one." He looked around. "We're already done with today's activity; what should we do now?"

"Actually, I have to go work on my sermon for tomorrow. I _am_ an ordained minister after all."

"Cool. I'll catch up with you later then." He turned to leave, only to be stopped by someone else. "Oh hey Isabella. Did you enjoy the wedding?"

"Very much. It was beautiful Phineas. You and Ferb did a good job." She paused. "Candace too, I guess."

He laughed. "Yeah."

Isabella turned to leave, only to look over her shoulder. "So Phineas, you're going to have Candace plan your wedding right?"

"Yep."

"Do you know who you're going to marry?"

"No idea." He shrugged. "But I'm sure it will be someone as awesome as you." He smiled. "I'll see you later Isabella. I have to go figure out what we're going to do for tomorrow's project." He waved, walking into the house and closing the sliding door behind him.

Isabella melted on the spot. "He said someone as awesome as you. He thinks I'm awesome." She walked out of the yard, practically floating down the street. "That's all I've ever wanted."


End file.
